The invention relates to holders and particularly to a wrench socket holder.
Socket wrench sets with interchangeable sockets that can accommodate nut and bolt heads of varying size and configuration have wide application in mechanical assembly and disassembly tasks. Such tools are useful because of the convenience and versatility inherent in the employment of a single wrench handle and adaptors in conjunction with interchangeable sockets of varying size and shape.
In order to maximize the utility of this tool, however, it is important that availability, sequencial organization, and control of the various socket sizes be established and maintained at a work site. For orderly prosecution of a job, the misplacing or mixing of sockets must be avoided, and necessary sockets kept easily identifiable and available for attachment to the wrench drive. Such organization and control is particularly important in jobs that must be performed quickly and efficiently under adverse conditions due to the nature of the work to be performed and/or environmental conditions involved. For example, installations or repairs to be performed by divers present situations wherein ready access to the needed socket is critical. A diver's time in which to perform the job is limited, and he usually works under conditions of restricted visibility and with encumbered manual dexterity. A diver is further constrained in the number and weight of tools he may carry, and is essentially divorced from ready re-supply. In addition, his movements are subject to interferences which prevent or disrupt the orderly handling of tools and supplies. The water environment in which the diver works is corrosive and tends to destroy the utility of metal storage arrangements.
Various methods for providing for organization, control and display of wrench sockets are available. For usual shop practices, a device which organizes and/or labels the size of the socket is most useful in saving time locating the correct socket. Examples of known socket organizers are reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,453; 3,726,393; 3,405,377 and 1,712,473. However, none of these devices universally prevent sockets from being replaced in storage in the incorrect position as many sockets of different sizes have the same O.D.., height, and/or drive end size.
To aid in the job performance of a worker it is advantageous to provide a universal holder which will provide mandatory control or storable sequence with easily read labels identifying the size of the socket. These features will allow the worker to rapidly locate the correct socket and identify particular sockets which may be missing from their storage position. The holder must be equally effective regardless of drive size, length of the socket, socket O.D., or socket configuration, thus allowing sockets of different types to be mixed.
To aid job performance of a worker under diving or similar adverse conditions, it is therefore advantageous to provide a holder for wrench sockets that is easily transported, and one upon which the sockets are securely held yet easily released with one hand and accessibly arranged in the order of their anticipated use. Such arrangement may include the provision of duplicates in case a socket is lost during the work. It is also important for mechanics working under such constrained conditions to be provided with a wrench socket holder wherein the handling of the sockets when making attachment to the wrench handle is minimized. Further, such a socket holder should be plain in form, corrosion resistant, and easily maintained. The correct socket must be located under conditions of impaired vision or even by feel. The holder for wrench sockets disclosed herein meets these requirements.